Apenas mais uma noite
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Sai trabalha na noite numa casa noturna chamada Atomic. Sua vida e a de um milionário se cruzam não uma, mas duas vezes. Era pra ser apenas por uma noite... UA yaoi
1. Post blue

**Hey Minna!**

**Nota:** Fanfic de minha autoria, personagens de Masashi Kishimoto. Essa fic contém palavreado chulo, cenas de sexo. O tema abordado é prostituição e "corrupção", casal principal é Sai & Itachi. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. **Rated M**

**

* * *

**

It's in the water, baby, it's in the pills that bring you down.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está nas pílulas que te deprimem_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's in your bag of golden Brown.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está na mochila de ouro marrom_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's in your frequency.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está na sua freqüência_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's between you and me.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está entre você e eu_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's in the pills that pick you up.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está nas pílulas que te animam_**)**  
**(...)**

Colocou as mãos no bolso e atravessou a Avenida. Deus, como fazia frio. A neva caía vagarosamente por toda Tóquio, mas ainda sim as ruas a noite estavam lotadas, principalmente no centro, onde as casas noturnas dos mais variados gêneros, pra todo tipo de gente, funcionavam até o amanhecer.

Tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro um maço de cigarros, Pierre Noire**¹**. Muitas pessoas estavam indo dormir àquela hora, mas para Sai, a noite estava apenas começando. Enquanto tragava o cigarro, olhava para as pessoas que passavam. Adolescentes que saíram de casa no meio da noite pra ir a algum clube legal, velhos que deixaram suas esposas pra ir a prostibulos. Pessoas que saíam de casa achando que teriam a melhor noite de usas vidas e pessoas que voltavam pra casa com a sensação de terem tido a pior.

Pra Sai, as noites não era exatamente inesquecíveis. Eram só noites, com sexo e dinheiro, mas só. Ele não era exatamente algum menino puro. E nem tão menino assim, já tinha 18 anos e trabalhava na Atomic há algum tempo. Era um lugar aonde os caras iam para procurar meninos. Eles podiam dançar ou ficar em algum canto mais reservado ou então ficar conversando. Não que alguém realmente só fizesse a ultima opção. Você vai à Atomic pra pagar caro pelos meninos e para ter sexo. Ninguém abusa de ninguém e você só faz o que quiser e sinceramente, não tinha nenhum lugar como aquele lugar.

Sai olhou no visor do celular e viu que a casa já abriria. Acelerou o passo e, mesmo esbarrando em algumas pessoas, chegou ao local que ficava numa rua paralela a avenida principal. O lugar não possuía filas em sua entrada, como o costume de todas as casas noturnas. O Atomic era um lugar para empresários e velhos magnatas. Ou então playboys que iam dizendo apenas que queriam ter uma experiência diferente, mas que não tinham coragem de admitir que gostavam mesmo da coisa. O prédio era grande, mas sua aparência por fora era velha, como se estivesse caindo aos pedaços e o dono do lugar fez questão que fosse assim. O nome da casa estava em um letreiro não muito grande em violeta neon, logo acima da porta de entrada.

Ele caminhou até a viela ao lado da casa, onde ficava a entrada dos funcionários e adentrou o local, já ouvindo a música um pouco agitada mais ao mesmo tempo hipnotizante tocar. Os dois barmans estavam já no grande bar e os garçons bonitinhos estavam sentados nas mesas apenas esperando abrir. Os "garotos", as verdadeiras atrações do lugar, estavam conversando num canto qualquer. A Atomic era grande para o seu propósito. Havia uma pista de dança no meio do lugar, ao lado estavam mesas e cadeiras e o bar logo a frente. No andar de cima, alguns sofás e puffs ficavam junto com um bar menor. A Iluminação era muito baixa, e a música nunca era realmente agitada. Sempre era uma trilha sonora pra sexo. Ou seja, nada tão animado que te de vontade de pular, mas nada fúnebre que te de vontade de morrer. A Atomic era perfeita e todas as noites que abria, recebia homens ricos a procura de menininhos com carinha de inocente pra que estes, pelo menos por uma noite, pudessem aliviar sua frustração sexual.

Kimimaro abriu as portas e logo pode-se ver carros chegando em frente ao local. Não demorou muito para a boate lotar. Homem de várias as idades, de todos os jeitos estavam ali. Alguns sozinhos, outros em grupos. Alguns já saíam abraçados com algum menino, outros faziam questão de flertar antes. Mas flertar pra quê? Se no final tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito. Os garçons andavam de lá pra cá com bebidas e, raramente, comida, par aos clientes.

Aquela noite estava sendo nostálgica para ele porque quando Sai foi embora de casa, as coisas mudaram. A maioria dos pais não desejariam que seus filhos fossem gays, ok, mas eles tornaram a situação insuportável, até que ele teve que sair de sua cidade e vir pra capital. Não há muito o que um garoto de 16 anos possa fazer, ainda mais na era onde todos tem que ter experiência em alguma coisa. Como ele iria comer, onde ele iria morar... Foram questões que só apareceram quando ele sentiu fome e frio e não tinha idéia pra onde ir.

Não que a idéia de se prostituir lhe agradasse. Na verdade, amor e todas essas porcarias sentimentais sempre foram algum objetivo oculto a ser alcançado. Mas a vida é tão dura que por vezes você não pode se dar ao luxo dessas coisas e a coisa foi tão mais simples que ele imaginou. Nessa profissão o que conta é apenas o seu rostinho bonito e nada mais e toda sua bagagem emocional e seu passado, não importam. E não há muito a se contar, exceto que ele logo aprendeu a como trabalhar naquele meio e se arranjou de alguma forma. Muitas vezes, é claro, dormira com gente que não queria. Muitas vezes fez coisas que sinceramente, não faria se não precisasse.

Com o tempo a coisa foi ficando tão natural quanto escovar os dentes e todo o sentimentalismo foi embora. Não que Sai fosse alguém frio, na verdade, era bem o contrário. Ele apenas não se envolvia com ninguém sentimentalmente. Tanto que nunca largaria seu emprego por causa de algum cara. Já acontecera o contrário, mas ele não se importava tanto assim.

Quando o salão lotava, os meninos ficavam ainda em uma enorme roda conversando, mas aos poucos eles saiam pra encontrar clientes. No final da noite, todos já tinham sido requisitados e nenhum ficava. Muitas vezes ficavam perto do bar, observando a entrada e escolhendo quem atenderiam. Sai gostava muito de ficar ali, no meio dos garotos da Atomic. Talvez porque eles o estendessem. Não o olhavam com aquele olhar espantado ou surpreso que todos faziam quando ele contava sua profissão.

Kimimaro se aproximou, provavelmente para avisar que alguém havia sido requisitado ou que algum cliente novo havia chegado.

- Sai, mexa essa sua bunda branca e vá atender a mesa 9. – Kimimaro disse e logo foi designando outros clientes para o resto dos meninos.

Sai caminhou até a mesa 8, esperando encontrar algum homem acima da casa dos 40. Esperou encontrar algum velho, geralmente os mais velhos eram designados para ele, por ele ser o mais novinho e a fantasia dos titios do lugar. Sua surpresa foi encontrar um homem estonteante, na verdade. Qual seria a classificação para ele?

Sai não fazia idéia.

Estava compenetrado em algum pensamento, pois não se dava ao trabalho nem de olhar o lugar. Vestia um terno caro, Hugo Boss, pelo que Sai pôde perceber. Sua pele era alva e seus cabelos eram longos e negros, estavam presos num baixo rabo de cavalo. Estava bebendo um uísque e fumando um cigarro. Seus olhos também eram negros, como os da cor dos olhos de Sai, a única diferença era o olhar. Ele olhava as coisas como se elas fossem todas parte de uma foto de cartão postal, uma foto de calendário de cozinha. Sua expressão apática e entediada, combinava com seus traços que eram fortes, mas não rudes.

Sai se aproximou, logo teve a atenção do homem charmoso e bonito para ele. Eles se olharam por um instante, mas em nenhum momento a expressão do homem mudou. Ele continuou tragando o cigarro e bebericando o uísque enquanto Sai se deu ao trabalho de sorrir de uma forma um pouco sacana e ao mesmo tempo gentil.

- Posso me sentar? – O homem assentiu com a cabeça enquanto bebia um gole do seu uísque. – Meu nome é Sai. E o seu?

- Itachi. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ok, o que um cara daqueles estava fazendo num puteiro gay? Porque até um hétero toparia em transar com ele. Ele não precisava estar ali pra conseguir algo ao contrário de alguns velhos que estavam caindo aos pedaços e só conseguiam alguém por serem milionários. Sai se perguntou enquanto o observava. Cruzou os braços e olhou ao redor: sentiu-se um pouco vaidoso. Viu algum de seus colegas flertando homens com idade para serem seus avós, homens rudes e idiotas. Mesmo que Itachi tenha trocado apenas uma palavra com ele, Sai sentia que ele não era rude ou idiota. Distante, provavelmente, mas não rude.

- Você nunca veio aqui antes, né? – Itachi a essa hora já tinha acabado com o cigarro e com o uísque e o fitava um pouco intensamente demais. Sai não teve certeza, mas sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr pelo seu corpo. O negocio não era a cor dos olhos dele, mas o jeito que ele te olhava. Ainda sim como uma paisagem de cartão postal, mas de modo tão intenso, que o fez se sentir desconfortável, estranho.

O homem levantou simplesmente, dizendo que o alugaria pela noite. Não perguntou preços, a maioria deles nunca perguntava mesmo, eles tinham dinheiro e não se importavam em pagar caro. Colocou o sobretudo preto e os dois saíram em direção a rua que estavam estacionados todos os carros, a maioria carros de luxo. Encostou-se à Mercedes de Itachi enquanto ele pagava o manobrista. Acendeu um cigarro enquanto olhava pro céu, observando a neve cair vagarosamente. Lembrou-se daquela música cuja cantora diz que nas noites frias de inverno precisa-se de um amor pra se esquentar. Sorriu e depois voltou sua atenção para a rua.

Não havia muitas pessoas ali, alguns caras se amassando na viela, outros até fazendo sexo. Risos e sussurros miscigenados ao silêncio quase que triste daquela noite. Foi afastado de seus pensamentos, quando Itachi mandou que entrasse no carro preto. Ele entrou e logo Itachi deu partida para algum motel provavelmente. Sai achou incrível que ele não tentasse puxar assunto. A maioria dos caras gostava de conversar sobre banalidades. Gostavam de dizer seus dias, como se Sai e os outros meninos da Atomic se importassem e, no momento que se é requisitado, você passa a se importar, mesmo que se for por uma noite, uma hora apenas. Você se importa. Você é pago pra isso mesmo. Então que seja o companheiro perfeito, a pessoa perfeita.

Passaram por vários motéis, e foram se aproximando da área nobre da cidade, onde as pessoas ricas moravam e onde, pelo que Sai sabia, não havia muitos motéis. Na verdade, ele não conhecia algum naquela área da cidade. Cada vez mais via-se apenas prédios luxuosos e não muitas pessoas nas ruas. Apenas alguns jovens com suas namoradas e rolos ou algum bando de filhinhos de papai usando maconha. Sai não sentia exatamente necessidade de conversar, principalmente porque Itachi não fazia questão de conversa, mas teve que abrir a boca e quebrar com todo aquele silencio.

- Itachi-san... – Sai abriu um sorriso gentil. – Eu não creio que haja algum motel nessa parte da cidade. – Itachi não respondeu de imediato, olhava as ruas até que foi diminuindo a velocidade e entrando na garagem de um prédio enorme, extremamente luxuoso e bonito.

- Não gosto de motéis, não me sinto confortável neles. – Itachi disse enquanto manobrava o carro no estacionamento do lugar.

Que estranho, então ele o levara para o seu próprio apartamento. Então ele não tinha alguma esposa em casa e com certeza não tinha filhos. Subiram pelo elevador, quando Itachi apertou o 38º andar. Nenhum dos dois falava muita coisa. O que havia para falar? Sobre o tempo, sobre a noite? Não, muito obrigado. Apesar de que Sai conseguia ser um ótimo ator quando queria. Poderia falar de qualquer assunto e agir da forma que o cliente queria. Se ele queria alguém mais romântico, então Sai seria esse garoto, ou então mais lascivo ou reservado.

Engraçado, Itachi não pedira para ele se portar de alguma forma.

O corredor possuía apenas dois apartamentos. As portas possuíam senhas, e o lugar era calmo. Desde que entrara ali Sai não vira uma pessoa sequer a não ser o próprio Itachi que logo digitou o código e abriu a porta.

O apartamento de Itachi era impessoal. Nenhuma fotografia na parede a não ser a dele com pessoas com traços idênticos aos seus, sua família provavelmente. Os móveis modernos e quadros na parede não diziam nada sobre ele. As paredes pintadas de branco. A arquitetura contemporânea predominava no lugar. Aquela casa poderia ser de qualquer um e não seria de ninguém. Apesar das coisas caras que possuíam lá, aquele lugar fez Sai torcer um pouco a expressão, estava um pouco desconfortável. Mas logo a expressão normal voltou e ele acomodou-se no sofá, enquanto esperava as ordens de seu cliente.

Sai não era o menino mais bonito de todos. Sua pele era tão branca, pálida e seus olhos eram negros. Era alto e seu corpo não era musculoso, mas na medida certa. Possuía, na maioria das vezes uma expressão sorridente no rosto. O que não queria dizer exatamente que ele estava alegre o tempo todo. Seus lábios eram finos e não muito rosados e suas sobrancelhas finas mas alongadas e curvilíneas e seu nariz fino lhe davam um ar aristocrático. Suas roupas eram modernas, nada esfarrapadas ou estranhas ou então afeminadas. Geralmente, uma calça jeans, uma camiseta simples, um all star e uma jaqueta de couro era o que ele usava. Seu cabelo era negro e curto. Era alguém com aparência normal, nada que chamasse realmente a atenção. Exceto por ser tão comum que despertava o interesse nos lugares que freqüentava.

Itachi logo voltou para a sala. Dessa vez, sem o paletó e sem a gravata. Sua camisa estava entreaberta e seu cabelo estava solto. Aproximou-se de Sai e, quando este foi lhe dizer qual o preço por hora, Itachi lhe puxou e tomou-lhe os lábios de forma intensa e rápida. Uma das mãos de Itachi subiu para a nuca de Sai e enroscou-se no seu cabelo, enquanto a outra tirava a jaqueta de Sai e ia passeando pela pele pálida do rapaz.

- Eu ainda... – Sai tentou falar, no intervalo entre um beijo e outro. Suas línguas se enroscaram enquanto a mão de Sai ia desabotoando o resto dos botões da camisa de Itachi. – Ainda não disse o meu preço.

- Dinheiro não importa. – Itachi disse num sussurro quando mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Sai.

Sai suspirou um pouco alto quando a boca de Itachi desvencilhou-se da sua e foi descendo até o pescoço, mordendo-lhe e lambendo. De vez em quando chupando sua clavícula. Itachi rodeou o braço pela cintura de Sai e aos poucos, Sai não soube muito bem como, foram chegando ao quarto de Itachi, provavelmente. No meio do caminho, a camisa de Itachi, a jaqueta e a blusa de Sai ficaram.

A porta foi aberta e Sai não reparou muito no local, porque antes que pudesse notar, estava sendo jogado na cama. Ficou de costas para Itachi e este notou a grande tatuagem que Sai possuía nas costas. Duas asas de anjo, e ao ver isso, sorriu de canto. Deitado de bruços, sem saber o que viria a seguir, Sai suspirou ao sentir os beijos na nuca e a mão de Itachi serpenteando sua pele. A pele dos dois se chocando era como um choque térmico. A pele de Itachi era fria, e causava arrepios gostosos em Sai, que possuía a temperatura oposta. Itachi agora beijava suas costas e seu cabelo caia nele como se fosse um manto negro e suave. Deus, como aquilo era gostoso.

De vez em quando, Itachi arranhava os dentes na pele sensível de Sai, de modo que sua pele ficasse vermelha, marcada. Assim como ele mesmo, Sai pôde sentir a ereção de Itachi e mal pode esperar pras calças de ambos estarem em outro lugar exceto neles mesmos. Logo foi virado de frente de novo e dessa vez, entendeu o recado quando Itachi sentou na beirada da cama. Sai se levantou e foi até Itachi. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, e Sai logo beijou o pescoço de Itachi, lambendo e descendo a boca deixando um rastro de saliva primeiro pelo pescoço, depois sobre o dorso do moreno. Sai observou que Itachi assim como seu rosto, possuía um corpo extremamente desejado, cheio de músculos, nada exagerado, mas forte. Desceu a boca até os mamilos do homem a sua frente e deu atenção especial a eles. Primeiro os lambeu e depois os mordiscou de leve, percebeu que o moreno suspirava baixinho e fechava os olhos; não era alguém escandaloso. Sai sorriu de forma sacana enquanto brincava com os mamilos dele. Um ele apertava de leve enquanto o outro ele ora lambia, ora mordia ou chupava.

Foi descendo a boca mais um pouco quando notou que Itachi já começava a ficar impaciente. Ele lambia a pele fria de Itachi enquanto este segurava o cabelo de Sai com força pela nuca, de vez em quando até forçando a cabeça dele um pouco mais para baixo: Sai sabia muito bem onde ele queria que ele chegasse. Desceu um pouco até o cós da calça dele, nessa hora olhou para cima de viu o olhar impassível de Itachi sobre si. Devagar, tirou o cinto do moreno, desabotoou os botões, e abaixou o zíper e, de um jeito bem lento, foi tirando a calça de Itachi até o final. Ele já começava a olhar para Sai de forma irritada, como se estivesse impaciente, como se quisesse que Sai fosse direto ao ponto, e queria mesmo. Porque quando Sai abaixou a cueca de Itachi e pegou seu membro com as mãos, Itachi o olhou, satisfeito.

Sai enfim tinha chegado onde Itachi queria. Acariciava seu membro com as mãos, de vez em quando, roçando as unhas devagar, de forma que Itachi mordia o lábio perante aquela tortura.

- Faça isso logo! – Itachi logo advertiu e se irritou ao ver o sorriso ainda mais sacana de Sai. Ele realmente sabia como provocar, esse garoto.

Sai abocanhou o membro e começou a fazer o que sabia fazer muito bem, modéstia parte. Ele sugava, mordia, lambia e Itachi estava de olhou fechados, sussurrando baixo e de vez em quando mordendo o próprio lábio. Segurava os cabelos de Sai empurrando a cabeça dele contra seu próprio membro. Sai sabia muito bem o que fazia, e chupava tão bem, que Itachi até parecia um adolescente transando pela primeira vez. Tinha que se controlar pra não gozar naquela hora mesmo. Sai brincava com seus sentidos, porque enquanto o chupava, arranhava a coxa de Itachi e o olhava de vez em quando, sorrindo maliciosamente toda vez que constatava que ele estava gostando. Itachi sentindo que ia gozar a qualquer momento, tirou Sai daquela posição.

- Ué, Itachi-san, achei que quisesse que eu continuasse. – Sai sorriu enquanto Itachi o puxava para si.

- Não vai ter graça se for tão rápido assim. – Itachi disse simplesmente enquanto desabotoava o jeans de Sai. Itachi ainda estava sentado na cama e Sai estava em pé, de frente para si, os dois estavam eretos e nus.

Itachi não pode conter o pequeno risinho quando viu que Sai possuía outra tatuagem, dessa vez na virilha, uma estrela. Aquele garoto possuía o corpo todo personificando a tentação. Seu jeito muitas vezes inocente contrastava com o jeito lascivo com que estava se portando na cama. Itachi beijou suavemente a barriga de Sai e depois mordiscou, fazendo com que Sai suspirasse. Era divertido ver como a pele de Sai podia ficar tão marcada, lhe satisfazia deixar a marca em alguém daquele jeito. Primeiro, Itachi começou um vai e vem no membro de Sai, depois, com um movimento um pouco rápido demais e um pouco brusco, Itachi o jogou na cama e subiu em cima dele. Continuou o movimento lentamente com as mãos enquanto descia beijando a virilha do garoto.

Sai entendeu: ele estava revidando. O torturaria da mesma forma como ele mesmo o torturara. Sentiu Itachi mordiscar sua cintura, logo depois a lambeu. Itachi foi descendo a boca até a coxa de Sai e, depositando beijos leves, começou a ouvir de Sai para que ele o penetrasse de uma vez por todos. Ele sorriu de canto, não era bem isso que ele estava planejando fazer, não de imediato. Alternava entre beijos e mordidas pela coxa de Sai, a parte interna dela até chegar com a boca em perto dos testículos de Sai. Lambeu toda a extensão do membro antes de abocanhá-lo enquanto iniciava um movimento de vai e vem na parte onde sua boca não alcançaria. Sai gemia baixinho e seus dedos estavam entrelaçados no cabelo longo de Itachi, mas ele estava tão compenetrado no que fazia, que nem se importou com os puxões fortes.

Itachi notou que Sai estava próximo ao gozo e que não gostou nada dele ter retirado sua boca de seu membro. Ele então saiu de cima de Sai e foi procurar alguma coisa, que Sai sabia o que era: camisinhas e lubrificante. Itachi logo voltou com as coisas necessárias na mão e pediu que Sai ficasse de quatro, dizendo que gostaria de ficar olhando pra tatuagem. Sai, na verdade, estranhou, muitos dos seus clientes não gostavam dela, só da estrela, mas, como de costume, Itachi continuava sendo diferente nessas coisas.

Logo ele sentiu os dedos de Itachi lambuzados de lubrificante encostarem em sua cavidade. Logo Itachi penetrou um dedo, depois dois e ficou assim por um bom tempo. Sai estava sendo mais torturando ainda. Quase estava gritando para que Itachi fizesse aquilo logo. Itachi então rasgou a embalagem da camisinha com os próprios dentes.

- Coloque em mim. – Itachi pediu, mas quando ele pedia algo, soava mais com uma ordem. Uma ordem que, na concepção de Sai, te faz obedecer com o maior prazer.

Sai levantou-se de sua posição e ficou de frente para Itachi. Desenrolou toda a camisinha pela extensão do membro de Itachi e logo foi ordenado para que voltasse àquela posição mais uma vez. Dessa vez, ele sentiu o membro do mais velho roçando em sua entrada e Sai se moveu para trás, quase que implorando para que Itachi o penetrasse de uma vez.

Itachi o penetrou, lentamente. Não com medo de machucá-lo, mas a fim de torturá-lo ainda mais. Toda vez que olhava para aquele garoto tinha vontade brincar com ele, torturá-lo e usá-lo. Sentia que, não importando qual o valor que ele cobraria, aquele dinheiro estava sendo muito bem gasto. Um bom investimento, como ele diria em seu trabalho. Debruçou-se sobre as costas de Sai e mordiscou suas costas, enquanto se mexia dentro dele. As estocadas variavam: ora eram rápidas e superficiais, ora eram lentas e profundas ou então se alternava. Sai começou a se mexer a fim de proporcionar a Itachi e a si mesmo ainda mais prazer.

- Mais... for... – Sai disse com os olhos fechados. Mal agüentava abrir a boca pra falar, porque sentia que poderia gritar a qualquer momento. Suas mãos enroscaram-se num travesseiro qualquer. Deus, como aquilo era gostoso. –... Forte. Mais forte!

Itachi levantou seu tronco mais uma vez e pediu que Sai virasse um pouco mais o rosto para o lado para poder ver o seu rosto e se deliciou ao ver a expressão de prazer que Sai fazia. Enquanto Sai falava palavras desconexas, Itachi debruçou-se novamente sobre ele apenas para dizer sacanagens em seu ouvido. E o mais gostoso era sentir o cabelo de Itachi pousando em suas costas, provocando um carinho involuntário, provocando ainda mais prazer. Gemendo um pouco alto demais, os dois chegaram ao gozo juntos. Itachi soltando um urro abafado e Sai dizendo o nome de Itachi. Ambos caíram exaustos na cama, ofegantes.

Sai descansou um pouco, mas logo anunciou que estava indo embora e que era hora de Itachi pagar para ele.

- Quem disse que você já pode ir? – Itachi perguntou sério, enquanto acendia seu cigarro. Um cigarro importado, pelo que Sai pôde ver. – Eu te requisitei pela noite toda e eu ainda não acabei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sai acordou pela manhã, exausto. Olhou ao seu lado e viu Itachi dormindo profundamente, também, não fazia nem duas horas que tinham realmente ido dormir. Sinceramente, desde que entrara naquele trabalho, aquele foi uma das poucas vezes que realmente gostou da transa. Na noite passada, fizeram tantas vezes que Sai pensou que iria morrer de prazer e ao pensar naquele riu consigo mesmo, porque aquilo era tão piegas. Olhou na cabeceira ao seu lado e lá estava o equivalente a todas as horas que havia trabalhado.

Se vestiu rapidamente e pegou o dinheiro e saiu. Não havia essas coisas como despedidas e avisos. Seu serviço ali estava completo e ponto.

Assim como a noite passada, aquele dia estava sendo gelado. Colocou as mãos no bolso e pegou um táxi. Tinha que passar na Atomic e pagar Orochimaru os seus 50% e o resto ficaria com ele. A Atomic ficava um pouco longe daquele lugar e seu salário da noite iria boa parte embora depois que ele pagasse a corrida de táxi. Não que ele se importasse muito. A vida na noite havia lhe proporcionado sua casa e as coisas que ele possuía. Trabalhava de dia numa loja de discos, apesar de aqueles próximos dias ele não estar indo trabalhar. Ele tinha que fazer algo para se manter ocupado. Na verdade, até sobrava dinheiro para ele. Sai não era um pobre coitado, não era inocente e não era um idiota. Coisa que muita gente pensava das pessoas que estavam naquele meio.

Ao chegar à Atomic, viu que tudo estava calmo de novo. Ninguém passava por aquela rua, estava vazia àquela hora da manhã. Exceto a Atomic que ainda tinha seus funcionários trabalhando.

Entrou e recebeu assobios dos seus amigos.

- Sai, seu puto. – Disse Kiba rindo enquanto comia alguma coisa. – Levou a melhor ontem. Deve ter tido uma noite boa, hein?

- Eu realmente não gostaria de dizer pra você. – Sai ignorou Kiba enquanto procurava Orochimaru para lhe dar sua parte. Sabia que aquele cliente era o mais desejado entre os garotos, se todos pudessem experimentar o que Sai havia experimentado, aí sim que o cara seria desejado mesmo. Até pelo próprio Orochimaru, que era alguém que gostava dos bem mais novinhos. – Alguém viu o Orochimaru? – Sai perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Deve estar mais o Kabuto no escritório dele. Estão lá há um tempo. Aquele desgraçado... – Kiba xingou... – Me designou um velho com o pé na cova ontem. – Nesse momento Sai deu risada. – Não sei que porra você acha graça. Eu não achei. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Se eu fosse você não esperaria. Eles ainda vão demorar.

- Que seja, vou deixar aqui no caixa. Diga que foi o lucro da noite. Tchau.

Sai foi embora enquanto Kiba ficava reclamando do cliente que teve na noite passada. Na verdade, muitas vezes os meninos da Atomic tinham vontade de recusar seus clientes, eles não eram, exatamente os caras mais incríveis do mundo. Até porque um cara que é atraente, não precisa ir até um prostibulo, com exceção de Itachi. O homem de poucas palavras que Sai sinceramente adorou conhecer e atender.

O centro de Tóquio naquela hora da manhã parecia um formigueiro de pequenos robôs de escritório. Homens e mulheres andavam pelas ruas com roupas de cores iguais, com os olhares parecidos. Sai realmente agradecia por não fazer parte daquela merda, não fazer parte de todas aquelas pessoas mecanizadas que faziam todo dia a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, ele até fazia a mesma coisa toda a noite, mas sempre saia algo diferente. Sexo não é igual; varia de pessoa pra pessoa e sinceramente, ele estava naquele meio porque era bom naquilo. Não que ele saísse dizendo o que fazia pra todo mundo. A maioria das pessoas ficaria ultrajada.

Sai pegou um ônibus até seu apartamento um pouco mais afastado do centro da cidade. Não era um prédio luxuoso, mas não era algo que se estivesse caindo aos pedaços. Era um prédio velho, mas até que bem conservado. Pessoas normais viviam ali, nada de bandidos e muito menos de milionários, mas Sai gostava dali. Aquele lugar era seu canto.

Ao entrar na casa, foi recebido por sua gata preta "Lullaby"**²**, que rodeou seu tornozelo miando e procurando carinho. As paredes de sua casa eram pintadas de creme. Alguns pôster estavam colados na parede. Pôsteres de bandas e filmes... Na estante, alguns livros e discos. Os móveis todos conseguidos em lojas de segunda mão. A Televisão velha e o toca discos estavam numa estante que deveria ter uns 50 anos ou mais e ele gostava assim. Todo aquele lugar até mesmo sua gata, dizia que aquilo era dele. Tinha sua cara. Deitou no sofá e dormiu o resto do dia.

- SAI! – Os gritos vinham acompanhados de fortes batidas na porta. – Seu bmerdinha, abre a porta, porra! – Mais batidas fortes na porta.

Aos poucos Sai fora acordando. Ouviu seu nome e depois abriu os olhos, lentamente. O sol já estava se pondo. Lullaby miava olhando para a porta e ele não conseguiu raciocinar direito nos primeiros instantes até que reconheceu a voz do outro lado da porta. Era Danzou e seus homens, provavelmente estavam ali pra pegar o dinheiro. Mas como diabos ele arranjaria 300 mil ienes? Só se ele se prostituísse para o Imperador ou então para o Presidente dos EUA. E ele não valia tudo isso, ele sabia. Pensou um pouco... Eles iriam arrombar a porta e provavelmente matá-lo. Não chamaria a policia porque eles sempre querem saber de tudo e não seria nada bom dizer que algum dia tivera alguma ligação com Danzou.

Pensou um pouco. Pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo:

- Oi, sou eu, Sai. Venha rápido, eles estão aqui. – Sai escutou alguma coisa do outro lado do telefone. – Não dá. Porra, eles vão arrombar a porta, vão me matar. Uhum, espero.

Ele olhou em volta procurando um jeito deles não entrarem na casa. Merda. Sai arrastou o sofá que já estava do lado da porta para frente dela, impedindo que eles abrissem, se bem que com um pouco de insistência, qualquer um poderia entrar. Se ele chegasse rápido, Sai teria uma chance. Lullaby estava assustada, pois se escondeu no quarto e os gritos simplesmente não paravam.

- Sai, vamos logo, abra essa maldita porta! – Danzou dizia, alterado. – Se eu tiver que colocá-la pra baixo, sinto que você não vai gostar. Vamos, seu merda. – As batidas ficavam cada vez mais violentas e freqüentes. – SAI! Venha até aqui, garotinho. – Sai percebeu o tom de escárnio na voz do homem do outro lado da porta. – Eu vou derrubar essa porra! – Danzou nervoso era algo realmente assustador. O coração de Sai disparava. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Sai esperava que ele chegasse e rápido. – SAI! Seu filho da puta!

Sai escutou um barulho vindo do outro lado da porta, não soube dizer muito bem o que era. Parecia uma briga, ele não sabia muito bem e depois de algum tempo, ouviu-se uma jura de Danzou que as coisas não ficariam daquele jeito e se fez silêncio. Francamente, Sai esperou que uma bomba fosse jogada em seu apartamento. Até que ele ouviu mais batidas em sua porta, mas dessa vez calmas.

- Sai, sou eu. A barra ta limpa. – A voz no outro lado da porta disse em tom baixo, cauteloso.

Rapidamente Sai tirou o sofá da frente da porta e a abriu se deparando com ele. Alto de cabelos alaranjados, vários piercings no rosto e na orelha, vestindo uma camisa branca, um paletó cinza e uma calça preta de couro ele estava parado na porta, cansado e com um corte no canto da boca. Alguns homens estavam no corredor, mas logo ele mandou-os ir embora. Pein apenas olhou carinhosamente para Sai. Como ele ficara preocupado... Se algo acontecesse a Sai ele não saberia nem o que fazer.

Ele rapidamente puxou Sai e fechou a porta atrás de si. O agarrou pela cintura e lhe beijou, capturando seus lábios de forma intensa, mas ao mesmo tempo o largou, segurando os ombros do menor firmemente. Pein o encarou nos olhos.

- Merda, você me preocupou. – Nesse momento Sai sorriu de canto. – Você realmente é um problema, Sai. Vamos sair pra algum lugar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele massageou as têmporas enquanto tomava um gole de café, revisou os papeis pela ultima vez. Não agüentava mais ficar naquele escritório, precisava sair. Toda hora chegavam mais e mais problemas da empresa, coisas a se resolver. Sempre algum funcionário indignado com algo causando problemas, alguém que cometeu erros nos cálculos de lucros. Ele simplesmente parecia que iria explodir. Apesar da noite maravilhosa, seu humor tornara-se negro assim que colocara os pés naquele prédio. Toda hora alguém entrava com uma noticia ruim, alguma coisa para se resolver. Itachi simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Ele trabalhava nas Indústrias Uchiha, indústria bélica que fabricava armamentos para o Estado. No Japão, aquela era a maior e mais poderosa empresa, uma vez que essa é a Indústria que mais se lucra. Itachi era o gênio e já estava no comando da empresa há sete anos.

Com 30 anos de idade, Itachi já havia conquistado mais do que muitas pessoas levavam uma vida inteira para conquistar. Era bonito e inteligente, desimpedido o que não queria dizer que causasse escândalos amorosos por aí. Apesar da mídia sempre procurar algum furo sobre ele. No ano de 2010 havia sido eleito pelas revistas o solteirão mais cobiçado. Sempre fora sério e reservado, apenas as pessoas mais intimas conseguiam ver o lado um pouco mais flexível dele. Geralmente, o comando das Industrias Uchiha o deixava de mau humor, mas poucos notavam aquilo em vista de que ele sempre estava sério.

Não que fosse exatamente gay, odiava esses rótulos. Dormia com homens e mulheres, dependendo de quem chamasse sua atenção. Já namorara, é claro. Mas todas as pessoas que namorara exigiam coisas dele que ele simplesmente não podia ou não queria dar. E, na realidade, foram poucas as vezes que realmente namorou sério. As pessoas que passavam por sua cama em sua maioria eram sem importância. Casos de uma noite e nada mais, e ele preferia assim, de qualquer forma. Às vezes, é claro se sentia sozinho, mas esses eram sentimentos inúteis que, com a mesma velocidade que vinham, iam embora.

Olhou o relógio, já era meia-noite. Deveria ir embora. Talvez passasse naquela casa da noite passada e alugasse o mesmo garoto, o garoto das asas. Um pequeno anjo... Itachi se achou um idiota ao pensar algo tão ridículo assim, mas era. Parecia um anjo, anjo ou demônio, não sabia direito e estava muito curioso. Desligou as luzes e vestiu o sobretudo. Foi embora, até passaria na tal Atomic mais uma vez, mas sinceramente estava tão cansado. Assim foi dirigindo até sua casa.

As ruas naquela noite não estavam tão cheias assim, as avenidas não tão lotadas. Itachi gostava de dirigir de noite, principalmente sozinho. Ele acendeu um cigarro enquanto olhava para frente. Freou de repente quando um grupo de garotos repentinamente atravessou a rua. Eram mais ou menos sete e todos estavam com uma garrafa de vodca na mão. Todos se vestiam do jeito moderninho, mas o que chamou a atenção foi que no meio deles estava o garoto da noite passada.

Ele usava coturnos e uma calça jeans rasgada. Uma camiseta de uma banda que Itachi não conseguiu enxergar bem qual era e a mesma jaqueta de couro. Ele ria enquanto os outros garotos zombavam de Itachi dizendo que ele deveria ter mais cuidado. Um dos garotos o abraçou e o beijou. Este não parecia ser tão novo assim. Itachi ouviu algo sobre chocar o motorista com um bando de viados na rua.

- O tio no carro vai chamar a policia por atentado ao pudor, Pein. – Sai falou enquanto o entrelaçava os braços pelo pescoço do tal Pein.

Itachi poderia até ficar quieto, mas já estava pensando em chamar o menino de novo para lhe prestar serviços. Agora que Sai havia aparecido em seu caminho, não ficaria quieto, simplesmente. E mesmo que o tal Pein fosse seu namorado, o Sai era um prostituto, o cara não iria se importar exatamente em emprestar um pouco o seu parceiro.

- Sai. – Itachi chamou, sério.

Sai se assustou. O cara então sabia seu nome, e realmente, lembrava de ter visto aquele carro em algum lugar, mas bebida havia lhe levado a memória temporariamente e ele não conseguia se recordar. Apenas achava graça do carro lhe ser extremamente familiar. A voz do homem era familiar, e que merda, ele não conseguia lembrar por mais que fizesse muito esforço. Se aproximou do carro, que possuía vidros escuros, e o vidro do lado do motorista se abaixou. Ah, então era ele, o homem sério e bonito da noite passada.

- Itachi-san... – Sai disse debruçando-se sobre a janela do motorista, apoiando-se de forma que seu rosto ficasse bem próximo ao de Itachi. – Vai passar na Atomic de novo para me fazer uma visitinha? – Itachi o olhava nos olhos. Com certeza não gostava daquela situação. – Ou então... – Sai sorriu de forma sacana. – Está voltando de lá, decepcionado por não ter me encontrado?

- Nenhum dos dois. – Ele disse sério. Itachi notou que todos os outros amigos de Sai pararam para prestar atenção neles e Itachi realmente não gostava daquilo. – Parei, na verdade, porque quero que vá comigo. – Ele notou o sorriso de Sai e que Sai realmente aceitaria. Então Itachi ouviu Sai protestar que ele não podia ir decidindo se Sai queria ir ou não. – Apenas entre no carro.

Sai sorriu. Não havia exatamente como protestar. Quer dizer, antes mesmo de Itachi pedir, Sai considerou a possibilidade de ir com ele, estava até pensando em se enfiar no carro dele antes mesmo dele perceber. Sai então pediu para que ele esperasse. Foi até Pein e se despediu, dizendo que surgira um serviço de ultima hora. Não é como se Pein gostasse do trabalho de Sai, mas ele não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar. Sai provavelmente terminaria com ele se ele pedisse que Sai escolhesse entre o serviço e ele mesmo.

Itachi abriu a porta do carro e, quando Sai sentou no banco a seu lado, Itachi capturou seus lábios, logo as línguas dos dois se entrelaçaram. Mas o beijo não durou muito, Itachi queria mesmo chegar em casa agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele estava acordando e rolou pela cama macia. Virou de bruços e sentiu o cheiro gostoso, cheiro que não era seu. Estranhou um pouco porque estava numa cama de casal enorme, não na sua cama de solteiro que rangia a cada vez que ele respirava. Sai então lembrou-se da noite passada. Porra, mais uma vez com o mesmo cara. Bem, dessa vez teria sido a ultima. Levantou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Ele com certeza devia ter exagerado na noite passada. Sai sabia que nunca deveria beber muito, porque sempre acordava com dores de cabeça e mau humor.

Com dificuldades, abriu os olhos e viu que o Sol entrava pela janela. Apesar de aquele dia ser frio. Afinal de contas, estavam no inverno, um dos mais frios, diziam os metereologistas. Levantou-se e foi procurando sua cueca e suas roupas, não encontrou. Praguejou baixinho enquanto procurava no banheiro do quarto de Itachi. Que porra. Se ele lembrava bem, mesmo sua memória não estando muito confiável naquele momento, ele sabia que eles haviam tirado suas roupas no quarto.

Sem roupa alguma, ele saiu do quarto procurando suas roupas. Abriu cada cômodo do andar de cima e desceu para a sala. Ainda não conseguia encontrar nem sua cueca e nada. Ele desceu e procurou no sofá até nas estantes.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – Itachi disse, atraindo a atenção do rapaz para si. Itachi vestia roupas casuais, mas ainda sim elegantes. Segurava alguns documentos numa mão e uma xícara de café na outra. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e sua expressão estava apática, exceto pelo sorriso de canto que estava sendo formado em sua boca.

- Claro, minhas roupas. – Sai disse, irritado. Seu humor estava péssimo devido a ressaca. E aquilo divertia Itachi profundamente pelo que Sai notara. – Eu to morrendo de frio, inferno. Será que poderia me dar minhas roupas para eu poder ir embora?

- Estavam imundas... – Itachi disse enquanto tomava um gole de café. – Mandei-as pra lavanderia.

- E eu vou embora como? Pelado? - Nesse momento Itachi o olhou dos pés a cabeça. E assentiu. – Porque diabos você mandou minhas roupas pra lá?

- Eu deixei umas roupas pra você na poltrona, vá se vestir e tomar café. Duvido que tenha posto algo no estomago a não ser bebida desde ontem. – Itachi disse sério. Foi algo como um pedido, mas soou como uma ordem, mais uma vez.

Sai subiu de novo as escadas. A imagem era cômica, com certeza. Itachi era elegante e charmoso, se vestia bem enquanto Sai mesmo vestido, se vestia como um garoto. E perdera toda a moral bravo e pelado na frente dele. Se Itachi não fosse controlado, teria caído as gargalhadas ali mesmo. Sai, na verdade, nem tinha percebido a muda de roupas. Vestiu-se com a velha calça jeans e a camisa social. Que ficaram um pouco grandes nele. Ele desceu e se deparou com a mesa do café da manhã pronta pra ele.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir embora. – Sai disse.

- Vá depois de comer.

- Você por acaso é o meu pai ou algo assim? – Sai disse irritado. Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Quer dizer, tirando o fato dele ser milionário.

- Apenas sente e coma. – Itachi falou calmamente, com os olhos grudados nos documentos que ele ainda estudava. – Não seja um incomodo e teimoso.

Sai olhou irritado para Itachi, mas seu estomago roncou alto e ele teve que admitir que já estava na hora de comer alguma coisa. Comeu tudo que estava ali para ele: frutas, pães, biscoitos. Estava com tanta fome. Comeu tudo e sentia até vontade de repetir, Itachi até perguntou, mas ele negou dizendo que já tinha comido demais e que era hora de ir embora.

- Seus sapatos estão perto da porta e eu peguei seu número do celular para o caso de eu querer seus serviços. – Itachi na verdade, não perguntava as coisas. Informava-as apenas, concluindo que, não importava a opinião dos outros, ele faria as coisas do jeito que ele mesmo queria e objeções não eram levadas em conta. – Logo te ligarei para buscar as roupas.

- Quem é você para tomar decisões assim sem perguntar ninguém? – Sai perguntou, intrigado, enquanto calçava o coturno. Não que estivesse exatamente irritado, mas o comportamento daquele homem realmente era interessante. Sem desculpas, sem pedir permissão a alguém. Ele realmente fazia o que julgava ser certo. Não exatamente para os outros, mas para ele mesmo. Itachi não respondeu a pergunta de Sai, pois, na concepção de Sai, Itachi deve tê-la julgado desnecessária. – Enfim, não importa.

Sai realmente estava engraçado: a calça e a camisa eram folgadas para ele. Parecia sumir em meio as roupas de Itachi. Logo ele se encostou na parede, cruzou as pernas e os braços. Sorriu para Itachi porque, aquele cara era alguém que Sai realmente estava intrigado. Geralmente não dormia com alguém mais de duas vezes senão o próprio Pein, mas Itachi, se quisesse, o faria ir até lá. Sai se aproximou de Itachi e eles se beijaram mais uma vez, dessa vez um beijo, não carinhoso, claro, mas intimo e calmo.

Itachi o olhou estreitando os olhos, e Sai deu risada.

- Contanto que possamos nos divertir, Itachi-san, você pode me ligar a qualquer hora. – Dizendo isso, Sai deixou o apartamento de Itachi e deixou o moreno com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Itachi com certeza ligaria.

It's in the water, baby, it's in the special way we fuck!  
**(**_Está na água baby, está no jeito especial que transamos_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's in your family tree  
**(**_Está na água baby, está na sua árvore genealógica_**)**  
It's in the water, baby, it's between you and me.  
**(**_Está na água baby, está entre você e eu_**)**  
Bite the hand that feeds, tap the vein that bleeds,  
**(**_Morda a mão que semeia, tape a veia que sangra,_**)**  
Down on my bended knees, I break the back of love for you  
**(**_Desça nos meus joelhos dobrados,_**)**  
I break the back of love for you!  
**(**_Eu destruiria o próprio amor por você!_**)**  
**Post Blue - Placebo**

_continua..._

* * *

**Notas: ¹: **Pierre Noire em francês quer dizer pedra negra. O cigarro do Sai é daqueles Black, sabe? +_+

**²:** Lullaby quer dizer canção de ninar.

**Nota da autora: **Meu Deus! Fanfic mais diferente que eu já escrevi. Vamos começar, eu sei que já tem muitas fics com prostituição por aí, mas eu realmente não estou interessada em fazer do Sai um anjinho, por isso a tatuagem, muito irônica. Quero fazer entrigas, quero fazer com que, mesmo sem perceber o Sai e o Itachi vão se aproximar cada vez mais. Vai ter gente querendo matar o Sai, gente querendo matar o Itachi. Quero fazer com que eles se gostem mesmo sem perceber, sabe?

E o que acharam do meu primeiro hentai? Nunca tinha escrito um, quanto mais lemon. Não sei se está muito bom, mas se não estiver, gente, peguem leve, nunca tinha escrito um antes. Foi muito na base da música Closer do Nine Inch Nails senão não saíria o negócio. AHUHUAUHAUHAUHA Eu adorei fazer o Itachi, quero a relação dele com o Sai bem legal, tipo o Sai é todo exagerado nas ações dele, ele é praticamente um pós-adolescente. Não é todo maduro e o Itachi o que mais é, é maduro. Logo mais personagems aparecerão. _o_

Eu sei, eu sei que eu tenho muita fic pra atualizar e não vou dar conta, mas não deu, tive que fazer essa, a ideia não saía da minha cabeça. '-' Ignorem os erros, eu revisei a fic duas vezes, mas eu sei que deve ter algum erro por aí. E gente, a maioria dos capítulos dessa fic terão como tema as músicas do Placebo porque eu acho que, além de ser tema pra yaoi, Placebo é muito Sai e Itachi. Enfim, minna, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, que comentem, deixem opiniões, críticas, sugestões. Vocês sabem, a gente escreve mesmo é pra vocês.

Diga o que você achou deixando um  
**REVIEW**


	2. Bad things

**Minna!**

_Os personagens pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto, história de minha autoria_

**Esta fic contém:** palavreado chulo, cenas de sexo (lemon), yaoi, e o casal principal é Sai e Itachi: abordando prostituição e corrupção. Caso o tema lhe ofenda de alguma maneira, não leia.** Rated M**

* * *

When you came in the air went out.  
**(**_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora_**)**  
And every shadow filled up with the doubt.  
**(**_E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida_**)**  
I don't know who you think you are,  
**(**_Eu não sei quem você pensa que é_**)**  
But before the night is through,  
**(**_Mas antes que a noite acabe,_**)**  
**I wanna do bad things with you.**  
**(**_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._**)**  
**Bad Things - Jace Everett**

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – Itachi vociferou enquanto batia um punho fortemente sobre a mesa. – As Indústrias Uchiha não podem ter tido um lucro tão baixo esse mês. – Ele disse enquanto seu olhar se dirigia a todos as pessoas presentes na sala. Todos o olhavam, temerosos, pois, todos ali tinham medo de Itachi. – Nunca tivemos números tão baixos. Somos o Grupo mais importante desse país! – Itachi vociferava. – Você! – Ele apontou para um homem qualquer sentado na enorme mesa de mármore.

O homem suava frio. Afrouxou a gravata, estava tão apavorado. Ele não tinha culpa, certo? Mas Itachi estava tão nervoso que, de certo, iria descontar sua frustração nele. Ele tinha certeza disso. Apesar do medo, pronunciou um sim bem baixinho, na esperança de que Itachi relevasse, ou então que sua atenção fosse tomada por outra coisa.

- Não me venha com "sim, senhor"! – Itachi estava nada menos que furioso. – Eu estou falando com você. Vamos, olhe para mim. – O homem olhara, mas não conseguia olhar para Itachi por muito tempo. Muito menos para os seus furiosos olhos negros. – Você sabia que somos o maior grupo do país, certo? - O homem assentiu. – Então como explica isso? – Itachi mostrou os papéis para o homem.

- Bom, senhor... – O homem juntou as mãos, tentando saber o que dizia. Suava frio, então, afrouxou mais um pouco a gravata. – Como o senhor deve saber... Vários países estão também fazendo contratos com os americanos. Então... – O homem olhou para todos, e depois olhou para Itachi que o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Talvez... Os lucros tenham sido menores... Pelo aumento da procura pelos produtos dos americanos.

- Ótimo. Nem a minha equipe sabe o problema. Então imagino que vocês também não sabem a solução... – Itachi soltou um sorriso de escárnio. – Podem sair. Só me voltem com soluções. E voltem rápido. – Ele disse, tentando conter a raiva.

Itachi estava simplesmente exausto. Ele era Presidente daquela empresa, todos os problemas iam para ele, porque as pessoas em sua maioria não sabiam muito bem resolvê-los. Itachi tinha que cuidar de tudo e estava ficando acabado. Seu humor a cada dia ia para o ralo, sua disposição de fazer qualquer outra coisa também. Sua vida pessoal, não existia. Sua família o irritava, não possuía esposa ou filhos. Os amigos não eram amigos de verdade com exceção de um ou outro. Deus, ele estava realmente precisando de férias ou algo assim. Estava tão cansado.

Acendeu um cigarro enquanto pensava, olhando para a enorme janela de vidro atrás de si. De lá, ele podia ver Tóquio inteira. Ele gostaria de poder simplesmente viajar pra algum lugar e ficar sozinho. Tantos malditos problemas em si, tantas coisas e pra quê?

Fora disperso de seus pensamentos com as batidas na porta. Ele autorizou que entrassem e uma mulher linda entrou. Ela possuía um cabelo azul repicado na altura do queixo. As unhas impecavelmente longas e pintadas de vermelho. Uma blusa preta e uma saia justa de cintura alta azul que ia até os joelhos, o sapato alto Chanel preto... ela era linda e elegante. Sua expressão era fechada. Os olhos verde água, o nariz pequeno e os lábios salientes rosados lhe davam uma expressão angelical, porém, mesmo assim, a mulher parecia de certo modo inatingível. O que era peculiar em sua aparência era o piercing no queixo que, mesmo totalmente fora de equilíbrio com o resto da aparência, ainda sim lhe deixava bonita.

- É incrível como é difícil falar com você, Uchiha. – A mulher disse enquanto se aproximava dele. – Eu liguei pra sua casa ontem, mas a única coisa que eu ouvi foi a sua maldita caixa postal.

A mulher sentou-se em cima da mesa, bem na quina. Itachi se aproximou e ela acendeu o próprio cigarro usando o filtro dele.

- Eu tenho andado ocupado.

- Essa empresa vai te matar, sabia? – A mulher disse enquanto tragava o cigarro.

- Konan, você veio aqui apenas pra dizer essas coisas triviais? – Itachi já estava bravo, não precisava ficar ouvindo essas inutilidades. – Eu estou ocupado.

Konan e Itachi eram amigos de vários anos. Na verdade, ela era uma de seus verdadeiros amigos. Sua relação nunca passou de amizade, então Konan, na verdade, conhecia Itachi muito bem e ele não mantinha aquela distancia dela como ele fazia com a maioria das pessoas. É claro que sua amizade muitas vezes podia ser confundida tanto com rivalidade ou como se eles estivessem juntos, talvez por serem muito próximos, mas seus limites – um com o outro – já estavam estabelecidos há muito tempo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, como você é mau humorado. – Ela suspirou e deu uma risadinha. – Eu vim ver se você está bem, já que você desapareceu. Achei que tivesse morrido de tanto trabalhar. Um infarto ou coisa assim. – Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu quando ele a olhou, furioso. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou falar mais nada do fato de você ser um workaholic. – Logo depois, Konan assumiu a expressão apática. – De qualquer forma, eu não vim aqui só pra dizer... – Ela fez aspas com as mãos – "coisas triviais".

- Então pra que? – Ele a olhou, já interessado pela conversa.

- Não aja como se não estivesse feliz pela minha visita. – Ela disse séria. – Quando eu cheguei você estava quase explodindo de raiva pela reunião que teve. Enfim, não importa. – Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou uns papéis de dentro. – Trouxe isso, parece que a Rolling Stone quer uma entrevista com você e dessa vez quer também um ensaio fotográfico.

Ela notou o sorriso de canto que se formou na boca dele. O típico sorriso de escárnio, a típica expressão de quem apenas está achando tudo muito engraçado, mas não está levando a sério.

- Itachi. – Konan disse seu nome, o advertindo. – Eu estou falando sério. Além do mais, essa é a Rolling Stone americana e pode ser bom pra você. – Ele já iria contestar. – Eu sou sua assessora de imprensa, eu sei o que é melhor nesse assunto. Não se esqueça, você não é só um homem poderoso, Presidente e blá blá blá... Você também é uma celebridade. Além do mais, a sessão não vai ser fashion, eu vou cuidar pra que seja tolerável pra você. – Ela rodeou os olhos.

Era óbvio que Itachi não queria fazer. Achava todas essas propostas ridículas, mas no final das contas, acabava fazendo uma ou outra por ser bom para sua imagem e porque Konan, por ser sua amiga, conseguia lhe convencer. Itachi era um homem reservado, não gostava de conceder entrevistas porque sempre os repórteres passavam da conta e perguntavam idiotices ou então acabam perguntando o que não deviam e toda vez, Itachi perdia a calma. Na verdade, tudo que tinha relacionado a sua empresa e, naturalmente, a sua família lhe tirava do sério. Tantas coisas em suas costas e, mesmo que, nem por um segundo, ele demonstrasse alguma fraqueza, ele sentia muitas vezes vontade de desistir.

- Enfim, já vi que você está bem e como já aceitou a entrevista vou providenciar tudo. – Ela disse enquanto caminhava até ele, depositando um beijo em seu rosto. - E Itachi... – Ele a olhou. – Não se mate de trabalhar. Não precisa carregar o mundo nas costas.

- Às vezes eu não sei se você se preocupa ou só diz isso pra eu aceitar suas propostas. – Konan sorriu.

- Eu me preocupo, não seja idiota. Agora, você realmente precisa ir lá em casa. Você sabe o quanto Satoshi gosta de você. Não desapareça, Uchiha. Aliás, me ligue pra sairmos pra beber também. – Konan disse enquanto abria a porta e saía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A casa estava cheia. Os garotos conversavam enquanto os clientes chegavam. A música lenta tocava no ambiente. Várias mesas se enchiam. Algumas mesas possuíam vários homens, outras, alguns homens sozinhos.

Quando Sai chegou, olhou para todo o ambiente. Nossa, aquele lugar estava mesmo lotado. Era engraçado como algumas pessoas mantém as aparências. Vários caras ali tinham filhos, netos. Uma família. Esposas... E eles não podiam admitir o que eram. E isso para Sai era uma coisa horrível, porque viver a vida inteira negando a si mesmo, usando apenas garotos com a desculpa de querer algo diferente quando, sejamos francos, todos sabiam que não era isso.

Assim que Kimimaro colocou os olhos em Sai, ele o chamou. Kimimaro era um homem bonito, alto, com a pele bem alva e o cabelo extremamente branco apesar dele ser novo. Seus olhos eram verdes e ele estava sempre de calça social, sapato mocassim, uma camisa e um paletó. Sua expressão era calma. Sendo o gerente daquele lugar, ele tinha que administrar tudo, ou seja, cada novo membro, cada cliente. Ele era aquele que sempre adivinhava os gostos dos clientes e nunca errava.

- Sai. – Kimimaro disse enquanto colocava uma mão nas costas de Sai, conduzindo-o para algum lugar.

Logo Kimimaro mostrou a Sai um garoto. Era um pouco baixo, pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, loiro. Uma expressão sorridente. Na opinião de Sai, muito bonito.

- Esse é Naruto. – O garoto sorriu e disse oi a ele. – Naruto é novo, você sabe. E você terá que orientá-lo essa noite. – Nessa hora a expressão de Sai se fechou.

A coisa que Sai mais odiava fazer era orientar os mais novos. Por mais bonitos que fossem ou que fossem inteligentes... Não importava! Ele odiava fazer aquilo. Porque sempre era cheio de perguntas não sobre como fazer as coisas e sim como SAI fazia as coisas. Perguntas do tipo "qual foi a sua experiência mais estranha?" ou então " você já fez sexo com mais de um cara?" ou então a clássica "qual foi a ultima vez que você fez sexo com uma mulher?". E essas perguntas enchiam tanto o saco, porque primeiro, toda a coisa não interessava a ninguém a não ser o próprio Sai e o seu respectivo parceiro sexual. E segundo que os novatos estavam com ele para aprender sobre como trabalhar ali e não sobre como Sai trabalhava ali.

Rapidamente, Kimimaro lançou um olhar a Sai como se estivesse dizendo que Naruto não seria inconveniente e logo em seguida, seu olhar foi substituído por outro de ameaça. Kimimaro podia ser uma pessoa muito calma e serena, mas todos sabiam que ele podia ser horrível, porque ele cuidava pessoalmente das punições ou dos trabalhos sujos para Orochimaro. Todo mundo sabia disso.

- Naruto-kun, será um prazer trabalhar com você. – Sai sorria falsamente.

- Sim! – Naruto disse, sorrindo alegremente.

O resto da noite não foi um pesadelo como Sai achou que seria, na verdade, Naruto se comportou bem. Ele era meio idiota, ria praticamente de tudo, mas era bem engraçado, na opinião de Sai.

- Agora, preste bem atenção no que eu vou dizer. – Sai falou, sério enquanto acendia um cigarro. Ofereceu para Naruto, mas este disse que não fumava. – Primeiro, faça o que eles disserem que faça. Se você gosta de ser passivo, mas pedirem para ser ativo, seja. Se pedirem para agir como um colegial aja, mas também isso não deve ser difícil, com essas roupas... – Sai o olhou da cabeça aos pés.

- Como assim? – Naruto perguntou, indignado. Cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Naruto se vestia mesmo como um garoto do colegial. Ele tinha 20 anos. Usava uma camiseta laranja com uma frase engraçadinha em inglês, um moletom preto Adidas, calças jeans escuras e bem velhas, e um Nike preto e branco. Só faltou um boné e Naruto poderia se passar por um adolescente. Apesar de que, até sua expressão era infantil. Sem dúvidas ele era belo, mas sua beleza era infantil. Ele realmente parecia uma criança.

- Esqueça. – Sai sorriu. – Como eu dizia, essas coisas a pessoa decide. Se o cliente quiser conversar você conversa, senão, não precisa ficar puxando assunto. Não pergunte absolutamente nada da vida pessoal do cara. Se ele é casado, se tem filhos ou se tem um cachorro. Não pergunte. – Naruto já ia contestar, mas Saiu disse primeiro. – É claro que muitos vão tirar a aliança, mas não fique horrorizado se ver algum velhote com ela.

Naruto olhava sem piscar para Sai. Ele parecia entender muito da coisa. Mesmo que estivesse realmente louco pra perguntar coisas da experiência de Sai, ele sentiu que o moreno iria ficar realmente muito puto caso ele perguntasse, então ele guardou essas perguntas para si. Naruto estava um pouco assustado, quer dizer, tantas regras. Não era só chegar, dormir com o cara e receber depois? Pra quê tanta coisa?

- Aliás, com esse rostinho infantil, você vai ser requisitado mais para os homens mais velhos, mas é claro que sempre se pode preferir clientes caso esteja sendo requisitado por mais de um cara. Às vezes isso acontece. – Sai deu um trago e olhou para cima. – Agora, outra coisa, se o que pedirem pra você for muito estranho, faça um esforço para fazer, mas se não der, não precisa. Quer dizer, alguns caras gostam de bizarrices e nem todo mundo é obrigado a fazer.

- Você faz? – Naruto perguntou com o olhar curioso.

- Na maioria das vezes não. Aí eu tento fazer com que o cara goste do modo como eu faço as coisas e tento distraí-lo de alguma outra forma. Mas não estamos falando de mim. Naruto, agora o mais importante: não se apaixone por cliente nenhum. – Dessa vez Sai olhava nos olhos do loiro. – Alguns caras são lindos mesmo e te tratam bem e todo o mesmo blá blá blá. Alguns são encantadores mesmo, mas eles só querem uma coisa de você. Então não se deixe envolver.

Naruto ficou piscando alguns instantes antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Estava um pouco chocado. Então havia tantas regras... Quem poderia dizer isso?

Os dois haviam ido para uma parte mais afastada da Atomic para conversarem melhor já que Sai não iria dizer todas aquelas regras e sugestões gritando por causa da música alta. E dizer tudo aquilo do lado de clientes não seria agradável. Agora Sai trazia Naruto de volta a parte principal onde ficavam as mesas e os clientes. Agora teriam que arranjar um cliente para Naruto o que não seria difícil, os homens cairiam matando.

Os dois chegaram no salão principal e Sai olhou ao redor. Muitas mesas já estavam ocupadas. Algumas estavam vazias ou outras os clientes conversavam entre si, rindo e mexendo com um ou outro garoto bonito que passava. O clima era descontraído, ninguém julgava ninguém. Alguns meninos flertavam com seu cliente e outros se beijavam. Naruto ficou maravilhado com o lugar. Sorriu e olhou para Sai, que deu um sorriso minúsculo entendendo exatamente como o garoto se sentia.

Sai não deixou que Kimimaro escolhesse o cliente para Naruto, porque ele sabia muito bem como seria a escolha do gerente já que ele procurava agradar, obviamente, os clientes, não os garotos dali. Ele procurava alguém bonito para Naruto e havia vários homens bonitos ali, mas todos estavam ocupados, alguns já saiam com a escolha da noite. De qualquer forma, eles não pareciam estar disponíveis e a pior coisa que tinha era tirar o cliente bonito de alguém. Eles olharam em vários lugares. Sai já estava começando a ficar impaciente porque era costume lá arranjar alguém bonito pra você na sua primeira noite.

Foi quando Naruto viu o homem entrar. Ele era alto, ruivo e possuía os olhos mais verdes que Naruto tinha visto. Usava uma blusa preta, jaqueta preta e calça caqui clara, com um corturno de cano um bem curto por cima. Sua expressão era fechada, séria. O que mais chamou a atenção do loiro foi a tatuagem. Um kanji escrito "amor" na testa. Rapidamente, Naruto cutucou Sai e mostrou o ruivo que acabara de entrar e sentara numa mesa bem escondida do lugar.

- É esse. – Sai falou enquanto olhava para Naruto com um sorriso malicioso. – Bem, Naruto-kun... Vai lá, pergunte se pode pagar um drink pra ele ou sente de uma vez e ele vai gostar de você. – Sai deu-lhe um empurrão.

Naruto caminhou em direção ao ruivo. Ele possuía enormes olheiras no rosto, mas não ficava menos bonito por isso. Na verdade, talvez aquele homem fosse a pessoa mais bonita que Naruto tivesse visto. Que jeito bom de começar um trabalho, hein? Ele sorriu enquanto caminhava até o ruivo e pensava naquilo. Andou em meio as mesas enquanto homens pegavam em suas mãos ou passavam a mão nele. Naruto sutilmente se desviava porque não queria aborrecer ninguém, então ele chegou até perto da mesa do ruivo.

- Oi. – O loiro sorriu e coçou a nuca. Então os olhos verdes o fitaram. – Eu estava pensando se eu podia me sentar.

O ruivo apenas com a mão indicou o assento do lado dele. O homem estava na parte da Atomic onde ficavam os estofados. O lugar era mais escuro, e poucas pessoas ficavam lá. Naruto então se sentou. Na verdade, o loiro estava meio sem jeito. Apesar de ter se lembrado das palavras de Sai, para não puxar assunto a menos que não falassem com você, ele sentiu que o silêncio entre os dois ficou meio desconfortável.

- Você... – Naruto olhou para o ruivo. – Você não fala?

- Bom, só quando eu realmente acho necessário. – Ele disse e achou divertido quando o loiro a sua frente fechou a cara. Provavelmente tentando descobrir o que aquilo significava. O homem sorriu de canto. – Sou Gaara.

- Gaara, hum? – O loiro sorriu. – Naruto.

Gaara.

Gaara então se levantou. Esse era um dos caras que não gostam muito de falar, o que frustrava um pouco Naruto. Ele realmente gostava de conversar e tudo mais, mas Sai havia lhe advertido: você precisa ficar de boca fechada se o cliente preferir assim.

Gaara, hum?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sai olhava Naruto e o tal ruivo irem embora. Então o Naruto tinha se dado bem, hein? Sai sorria enquanto tomava uma batida no bar. Ele olhava a toda hora alguém para atender, mas não aparecia ninguém. Kimimaro naquela noite havia deixado ele escolher para compensar-lhe de ter ajudado o novato. Mas, droga! Não havia ninguém que lhe interessasse. Enquanto estava ali, vários homens haviam ido até lá, mas Sai havia os recusado, já que, naquele dia, possuía aquela regalia, então ou iria dormir com alguém que lhe interessasse ou não dormiria com ninguém.

Estava olhando para a porta do lugar quando ele entrou. Sai quase cuspiu o liquido da batida fora. Que porra Pein estava fazendo ali? Naquele momento, Sai ficara preocupado, provavelmente alguma coisa havia acontecido. Certeza.

Sai deixou o a bebida no balcão e andou rapidamente até Pein.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sai perguntou surpreso e preocupado.

Pein o fitou.

- Achei que seria legal fazer uma surpresa... – Ele sorriu.

Nesse momento Sai ficara furioso. Como Pein poderia fazer isso? Sai pegou Pein na mão e o puxou para fora do estabelecimento. Foram para a viela do lado, onde ninguém prestaria atenção neles. De novo Sai se perguntava "o que Pein tinha na cabeça?" ele odiava que fizessem isso. Seu trabalho não deveria possuir uma faísca da sua vida pessoal, nem visse versa.

- Que porra você está fazendo, Pein? – Sai falou, mas sua voz estava um pouco alterada tamanha sua raiva.

- Eu vim te alugar como meu cliente. – Pein achou que Sai estava brincando, que ele havia gostado da surpresa. – Pensei que você iria gostar...

- Eu não gostei, porra! Não gostei. Você sabe que eu odeio que você venha aqui.

Nesse instante, Pein se aproximou de Sai, tentando lhe beijar. Sai se afastara, estava tão bravo, tão irritado. Por que era tão difícil entender que as pessoas têm limites? Porque Pein tinha tanto que forçar a barra? As coisas entre eles não estavam boas? Sai apenas não entendia o que Pein queria, o motivo dele exigir coisas que Sai não poderia dar e ele não poderia invadir tudo em sua vida com a desculpa de que ele o amava.

- Você não respeita os meus limites, Pein! Por que você sempre faz isso?

- Me desculpa... Eu... – Pein procurava as palavras certas. No fundo, ele não sentia exatamente vontade de se desculpar porque não sabia o que ele tinha feito de errado. – Eu vou pra casa.

Antes de ir embora, Pein até tentou beijar Sai, mas ele não deixou. Claro que Sai sabia que o ruivo estava sofrendo, ele não era cego e não era um idiota e até tentara terminar várias vezes, mas na concepção de Pein, se eles ficassem juntos, talvez Sai aprendesse a gostar dele. A questão é que ninguém nunca aprende a gostar de ninguém Isso apenas acontece. Às vezes pessoas vivem uma vida juntos e apenas possuem um carinho familiar ou um sentimento fraternal, nada mais. Ou então pessoas se conhecem e em um dia, uma semana ou um mês no máximo, mal podem se ver separados. A questão é que pra essas coisas não tem fórmula. Não é um problema matemático, não têm lógica. E Sai dificilmente gostaria de alguém.

Enquanto o carro de Pein ia embora, Sai acendeu um cigarro e olhou para o céu. Nevava fraquinho em Tóquio e a vista era linda quando se olhava para cima. Enfiou uma mão no bolso e suspirou. Essa história com Pein tinha que acabar. Sai não notou quando a Mercedez preta se aproximou da onde ele estava.

A pessoa saiu do carro e andou em passos lentos até ele. Sai estava divagando sobre várias coisas e quando Itachi chamou seu nome, ele se conteve para não gritar de susto e perder a sua postura.

- Veio me ver, Itachi-san? – Rapidamente Sai sorriu maliciosamente. Perfeito, Itachi. Ele realmente precisava ver Itachi agora.

Na verdade, Sai e Itachi já haviam se encontrado algumas vezes. Itachi pagava para Sai porque aquilo não era uma relação, apesar de que nunca Sai havia dormido mais de duas vezes com o mesmo cliente. Itachi era bom. Muito bom por sinal e fazer sexo com ele, não era nenhum sacrifício, sejamos todos francos.

- Pensei em te ligar, mas seu celular não funciona. – Itachi disse, ironicamente. – Me pergunto o motivo de ter celular.

- Obviamente para as pessoas me procurarem... – Dessa vez, Sai se aproximou de Itachi e eles se beijaram. Sai entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo macio de Itachi e este enlaçou os braços na cintura de Sai. O beijo foi rápido, mas intenso de modo que uma descarga elétrica percorreu por todo o corpo de Sai e uma ansiedade tomou conta de si. Logo Sai olhou para Itachi. - ...E também para elas não me acharem. – Nesse momento Itachi sorriu de canto.

- Vamos, entre no carro.

Eles entraram no carro e foram, como de costume, para casa de Itachi já que ele realmente não suportava motéis. Não diziam muita coisa, pois, Sai aprendera que Itachi não era de falar muito quando realmente não tinha nada para dizer porque odiava conversas sem sentido. Sai também não achava o silêncio entre eles constrangedor. Era algo natural.

Subiram o elevador, entraram no apartamento, e assim que Itachi fechou a porta, Sai se aproximou e se beijaram. As línguas se entrelaçaram enquanto as mãos de Sai procuravam tirar o paletó Hugo Boss de Itachi. Eles andavam em direção ao quarto, de vez em quando esbarrando em coisas, derrubando coisas. Pararam perto da escada porque a gravata do Uchiha era difícil de tirar. Um olhou para o outro enquanto Itachi tirava a própria gravata e Sai ajudava. A excitação aumentava e os dois estavam tão ansiosos pra chegar no quarto. Se livraram da gravata, mas dessa vez subiram rápido a escada.

Entraram no quarto aos beijos. Sai mal podia esperar. Na verdade, fazia alguns dias que não se viam, e ele queria que Itachi tivesse aparecido antes, mas coisas assim ele não se atrevia a pensar. Ou melhor, até pensava, porque Itachi era bom no que fazia e o fazia se sentir bem e esquecer das coisas. Não havia nada de mal nisso, certo?

Quando Sai se jogou na cama, esperando que Itachi fosse também, surpreendeu-se quando ele o mandou esperar. Esperar pra quê? Sai sabia que Itachi passara a guardar a camisinha e o lubrificante perto da cama pra ficar mais fácil... Logo depois Itachi aparecera com uma espécie de venda na mão.

- Fique onde está. – Ordenou Itachi enquanto tirava a camisa.

Os dois se olhavam nos olhos. Era algo realmente muito engraçado o modo como eles conseguiam quase que se comunicar com o olhar. Parecia que ainda estavam no beijando ou se acariciando só que não estavam. Era como usar alguma droga e curtir o efeito alucinógeno.

- O que vai fazer com isso ai? – Sai perguntou, divertido, apontando pra venda na mão de Itachi.

Itachi não disse nada, caminhou até ficar do lado de Sai que estava mais ou menos deitado na cama. Sutilmente Itachi colocou a venda, certificando-se que Sai não conseguisse enxergar nada. Sai sorria, divertindo-se com a situação. Enquanto isso, Itachi o olhou por uns instantes. Esse menino era realmente bonito. Itachi então sentou-se do lado de Sai e mandou que se levantasse.

Sai ficou de pé e lentamente, Itachi foi tirando a roupa dele. Primeiro a jaqueta, depois a camisa. Sempre se certificando de que sua mão roçasse na pele de Sai, e quando isso acontecia, Sai sorria, cada vez mais excitado. Quando seu dorso ficou nu, Itachi o admirou por alguns instantes. Andou em volta dele, para poder ver a tatuagem que Sai tinha nas costas, depois se aproximou, beijando o pescoço de Sai, mordendo e chupando. Deixando marcas vermelhas. Itachi mordia seu pescoço com força, e Sai até sentiria dor, se não estivesse sentindo tanto prazer naquele pequeno jogo. Depois Itachi ficou atrás de Sai mais uma vez, dessa vez ele realmente queria beijar aquela tatuagem. Beijou a nuca de Sai, dessa vez gentilmente e desceu a boca até a altura dos ombros, e mais um pouco, onde a tatuagem começava. A mão de Itachi passeou pelas costas dele e vez ou outra, fazendo com que suas unhas arranhassem sua pele alva e então ele ouvia suspiros saindo da boca do moreno.

Depois de beijar por alguns minutos as costas de Sai, Itachi ficou-se de frente para o rapaz mais uma vez. Beijou primeiro seu ombro, e desceu a boca para o mamilo de Sai, apertando com os dedos, enquanto ele gemia dessa vez um pouco mais alto. No outro mamilo, Itachi brincava com a língua: ora lambia, ora chupava ou então mordia. Ele arranhava com o dente e Sai não podia fazer nada, porque toda vez que ele tentava acariciar Itachi, este mandava para que ele ficasse com as mãos paradas. Enquanto a atenção da boca de Itachi estava voltada para os mamilos, as mãos abriram o zíper da calça de Sai e fora para dentro dela. Sai estava claramente excitado, então Itachi começou fazer um movimento vai-e-vem no membro de Sai.

- Oh! Itachi-san... Isso... – Sai tentava falar, mas ofegava de tal forma, que dizer qualquer coisa estava difícil. Seus pensamentos estavam desconexos e ele mal conseguia formar qualquer frase. – Isso... Isso... E...Está muito... Oh!

Então bruscamente, Itachi parou. Não queria que Sai gozasse antes da hora. Não ali, de pé. Mesmo vendado, Itachi percebeu a sua expressão mal humorada porque Itachi havia interrompido justamente numa hora tão boa... Sai já iria contestar, mas resolveu não fazê-lo porque ele aprendera que objeções não eram levadas em contas com Itachi.

De repente, Sai sentiu que sua calça estava sendo retirada. E que Itachi o estava conduzindo para algum lugar, era a cama, finalmente.

- Deite-se, mas fique de barriga pra cima. – Itachi mandou enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas.

Enquanto Sai ficava deitado, apenas esperando o que vinha a seguir, Itachi terminou de tirar sua própria cueca. Pegou a camisinha e colocou em si mesmo. Depois, o lubrificante e logo mais, beijou a barriga de Sai, desceu a boca até a virilha de Sai e quando este pensou que Itachi iria chupá-lo, suas pernas foram estendidas. Ele sentiu Itachi conduzindo suas pernas até o ombro dele, então o ele se aproximou de Sai e ele sentiu o membro de Itachi roçando em sua cavidade.

- Faça isso logo! – Sai disse, com a voz alterada.

Nas vezes que transaram, Itachi sempre fazia isso: o torturava até o ultimo minuto. Fazendo com que implorasse para que ele o penetrasse. Logo Sai o ouviu dizendo para que ele pedisse por favor, então Sai pediu e Itachi penetrou rápido, não de forma brusca, mas de forma intensa.

Sai gemia alto. Seu prazer tão grande. Como era bom fazer aqui com aquele homem, ele se preocupava não só em se satisfazer, mas em satisfazê-lo também. Os movimentos de Itachi eram alternados, mas naquele dia seus movimentos eram um pouco mais vagarosos e intensos. O que provocava em Sai uma tortura maravilhosa.

Deus, como aquilo era bom.

Cada estocada de Itachi era bem funda, como se dessa vez ele realmente quisesse sentir Sai. Ambos suavam, e o cheiro um do outro se misturava. Itachi tirou as pernas de Sai de seu ombro para que ele pudesse abaixar seu tronco. Logo, o peitoral dos dois se encontravam, estavam colados e Itachi tirou a venda de Sai. Um olhava para o outro. Agora as estocadas aumentaram o ritmo enquanto os dois se beijavam intensamente. Até que chamando por Itachi, Sai gozou e num rosnado baixo, Itachi também.

Itachi deitou exausto na cama e depois de olhar para o teto e ofegar algumas vezes, olhou para Sai e viu que este dormia. Pegou o coberto, o cobriu e se cobriu também. Não demorou a adormecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ao abrir os olhos, olhou em volta. Lembrou-se da noite passada, e sorriu. Embora por uns instantes, a memória de Pein tenha lhe invadido a mente e a sensação ruim no seu estomago tenha se formado. Sai tentou não pensar naquilo. Aliás, era hora que ele iria se resolver com Pein. Desceria, tomaria o café que Itachi com certeza exigiria que ele tomasse, pegaria seu dinheiro, faria o que tinha que fazer e depois, resolveria aquilo com Pein. Porque viver machucando-o não era algo bom e se ele não gostava do cara... Sai interrompeu os pensamentos que ele mesmo estava tendo porque não queria pensar em Pein ou em nada aquilo.

Levantou-se da cama e encontrou suas roupas dobradas em cima da poltrona. Itachi era extremamente organizado. Odiava bagunça. Sai tomou um banho e se vestiu rapidamente, enquanto descia para tomar café. Quando chegou ao final da escada, viu que Itachi falava ao telefone.

- Eu não me importo! Não... – Ele parecia nervoso. – Escute aqui, Sasuke, eu não me importo se você tem um encontro com mais uma de suas milhares de namoradas. – Itachi tomou um gole de café. – Porque você vai nessa maldita reunião. Eu não vou ficar com o Fugaku e a okaa-san sozinho. – Ele pareceu ouvir alguma coisa horrível do telefone. – E todo mundo vai estar lá, Sasuke. Eu não dou a mínima, apareça nessa reunião de família.

Logo após de desligar o telefone, provavelmente na cara do tal Sasuke, Itachi massageou as têmporas. Instantes depois, antes mesmo de Sai pronunciar sua presença, o telefone tocou.

- Sim? Ah sim. E então vocês já têm a solução? Não? – Itachi respirou bem fundo. – Qual é a merda do problema de vocês? Vocês trabalham pra isso e nem sabe como os malditos... – Ele respirou de novo. –... Os lucros da empresa caíram tanto. Será que eu vou ter que me reunir com o maldito Primeiro-Ministro de novo? – ele ouviu algo então que pareceu acalmá-lo. – Sim. Então marque pra essa semana essa reunião. Pois então peça pra ela arranjar espaço. Se ninguém pode resolver o problema, resolvo eu.

Assim que Itachi desligou, Sai fez um barulho qualquer na escada para anunciar sua presença. Itachi olhou para trás e viu que Sai o olhava, intrigado. Ele levantou de onde estava sentado. Como sempre, usava roupas casuais elegantes. Seu cabelo já estava quase seco o que indicava que ele havia acordado há um tempo. Caminhou até Sai e mandou que ele fosse para cozinha, tomar café, enquanto ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas.

Enquanto Sai se dirigia para cozinha, ele ficou intrigado. Então Itachi era realmente alguém importante, um homem muito ocupado. Ele pareceu bem preocupado enquanto falava com ele. Sai encontrou na cozinha torradas, pães, biscoitos, frutas, suco e café. Ele se perguntava se Itachi esquecia que ele era um só e nunca que comeria tudo aquilo. Mas Itachi não era alguém que só fazia sexo com você e dane-se o que você vai fazer depois. Ele se preocupava se você estava com frio, se estava com fome. E mesmo em baixo daquela carranca séria dele, talvez ele fosse a pessoa mais gentil com que Sai tivesse transado. Não que agora Sai possuísse algum carinho por Itachi ou nada assim, claro que não, aquele era só um fato. Só isso.

- Sai. Não vai tomar o café? – Itachi perguntou, despertando Sai de seus devaneios.

Há um bom tempo Sai estava com a xícara de café na mão, mas não a levava a boca. Ele sentia-se exausto só de pensar em como aquele dia seria cheio. Teria que resolver todas as coisas com Pein, talvez Danzou também fosse lá cobrar o dinheiro que, por mais que Sai juntasse, os juros aumentavam e ele nunca conseguia juntar a quantia certa. Suspirou.

- Hã? – Então Sai olhou para a xícara em sua mão. – Ah sim, o café. – Enquanto Itachi servia-se uma xícara de café também, Sai o observou. – Itachi-san? – Nesse momento, os olhos de Itachi o fitaram.

- Sim?

- Você é um homem muito ocupado, né? – Sai procurou as palavras certas, quer dizer, ele não queria se meter na vida de ninguém, mas estava muito curioso. – Quer dizer, seja lá o que você faz, você é quem tem que cuidar de tudo, certo?

- Correto. – Itachi suspirou

- Não sei como você agüenta. Eu nunca trabalharia em algo tão chato assim. – Sai sorriu.

- Isso depende do ponto de vista. – Itachi o olhou, com um sorriso minúsculo nos lábios. – O trabalho não é chato, é apenas complicado. – Logo ele fechou a cara de novo, concentrou-se na xícara de café em suas mãos e levou-a aos lábios.

- É chato. Eu, por exemplo, trabalho em algo divertido. – Itachi o olhou com uma cara de desaprovação. – Só estou brincando. Mas Itachi-san, se ficar estressado desse jeito vai criar rugas... – Sai foi até o outro lado da mesa, onde estava Itachi. Colocou a xícara de café na mesa e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Itachi. –... E seu rosto é muito bonito para ficar marcado por causa de estresse. – Sai então o beijou

Nesse momento, Itachi também largou a xícara de suas mãos, colocando-a na mesa e encostou Sai na quina da mesa. Com os braços envoltos na cintura dele, Itachi o beijou mais uma vez. Vez ou outra mordiscando-lhe os lábios.

- Acho melhor você ir. – Disse Itachi quando os dois se separaram.

- O que foi, Itachi-san? Está tão sério... – Disse Sai enquanto o olhava nos olhos e sorria. – Eu aqui seria uma distração pra você, é? – Itachi permanecia sério. – Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Itachi acompanhou Sai até a porta. Sai pegou o dinheiro e calçou o costumeiro all star. Antes de ir embora, Sai roubou um selinho de Itachi. Era engraçado como ele ficava nervoso quando era surpreendido com essas coisas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando ele acordou, os raios de Sol já entravam pela janela. Abriu os olhos lentamente, apenas se lembrando da noite anterior. Enxugou os olhos e bocejou enquanto sentava-se na cama. Olhou em volta e nenhum rastro do ruivo de ontem. É claro, o que ele estava pensando? Que o cara iria fazer panquecas pra ele e levar o café na cama? Claro que não.

Naruto rapidamente lembrou-se da noite anterior, como fora boa. No início achou que Gaara fosse um daqueles caras que pedem coisas bizarras, e já estava se preparando para se surpreender e ter que fazer algo que não queria, mas acabou se surpreendendo pelo modo como o ruivo fora até carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo bom. Talvez a constante cara fria, não quisesse dizer nada. Naruto não era um inexperiente no sexo, mas uma vez que você escolhe os seus parceiros, você pode escolher o que fazer, o que é totalmente diferente quando se está sendo pago para isso, porque a pessoa conduz e então você realmente não sabe o que esperar.

Eles foram para um motel perto da Atomic, não era exatamente um motel de luxo, mas o loiro não se importou. Quando olhou para o lado, o dinheiro estava lá e mais nada. Nenhum bilhete ou número de telefone nem nada. É, realmente, como Sai havia dito, eles só querem uma coisa. Nós oferecemos o que eles querem, mas não espere mais nada do que dinheiro. De repente um sentimento estranho invadiu o loiro e ele tentou ignorar.

Levantou-se, tomou banho. Provavelmente o tal Gaara deveria ter pagado o quarto já. Naruto não se apressou, se vestiu e logo desceu pra recepção. Teria que passar na Atomic, e metade do dinheiro era da casa, metade era sua. Nada mais justo, mas incrível o quanto se podia lucrar ali. Todos os garotos eram muito bonitos e pelo que Naruto ouvira, todo dia a casa estava cheia. Alguns meninos tinham um ou até mais de dois clientes na mesma noite. Mas isso dependia do que o cara queria.

Rapidamente Naruto chegou ao lugar. A rua que antes ficava cheia de carros luxuosos, pessoas entrando e saindo o tempo todo, era agora vazia. Não havia ninguém ali, especialmente porque fazia bastante frio e ninguém saia na rua no inverno se não tivesse algo pra fazer.

Logo, o loiro colocou as mãos no bolso e entrou. Ficou impressionado como aquela casa realmente ficava enorme quando tinha poucas pessoas ali. Alguns dos meninos estavam lá, mas a maioria provavelmente já tinha ido pra casa ou então estava pra chegar. Alguns batiam papo, o barman arrumava o bar, os garçons limpavam o lugar, Kimimaro como sempre ficava de um lado para outro inspecionando as coisas. Orochimaro estava flertando com Kabuto, enquanto cuidava do caixa e dos lucros da noite passada.

- Naruto-kun. – Orochimaro o chamou enquanto se separava de Kabuto por um tempo. – Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Não, não... – Naruto sorriu e tirou o dinheiro que conseguiu na noite passada. – Isso é o que eu consegui. Metade é meu?

- Claro. – Orochimaro sorriu. – Nós não exploramos ninguém... – Nesse momento ele olhou para o homem de cabelos prateados e óculos de grua ao seu lado. – Agora, metade é da casa.

- Ah, sim. – Naruto deu o dinheiro para Orochimaro e, quando se dirigia para a porta, Sai chegou.

Sai estava com uma expressão calma, apesar do típico sorriso no rosto. As pessoas que viviam com ele, aprendiam a ler sua expressão exceto o sorriso porque este não contava, apenas quando Sai sorria verdadeiramente e naquela vez ele sorria, e estava bem tranqüilo. Todos sabiam que nos últimos dias, ele tinha dormido com o mesmo cliente e até o próprio Orochimaro estava com inveja do cliente de Sai.

- SAI! – Naruto disse, empolgado com a voz um pouco alterada.

Sai disse um oi rápido pra todo mundo, e para Naruto, depois caminhou até o caixa, pagou a metade da casa e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Não vai ficar pra tomar alguma coisa, Sai-kun? – Orochimaro falou, com a voz insinuante. O que fez o homem de óculos ao seu lado lançar um olhar desaprovador.

- Não dá, tenho um monte de coisa importante pra fazer hoje. – Sai olhou para Orochimaro, sorriu e continuou andando, dando tchau pra todo mundo.

Nesse momento Naruto o seguiu. Era bom ter alguém familiar naquele lugar. Não que Naruto não gostasse dali, ele até gostava, mas todo mundo parecia meio superficial. E Sai, mesmo tendo um sorriso assim, não era desse jeito, ele parecia ser bem ele. E era legal conversar e estar perto de pessoas verdadeiras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sai conversou com Naruto por um bom tempo, aparentemente, Naruto morava na mesma direção que Sai, então foram juntos. Ele realmente era incrível, esse garoto. Era alegre e tinha coisas pra falar, embora algumas fossem estúpidas, eram sinceras. A maioria das pessoas só sabe falar de sexo, principalmente o pessoal da onde Sai trabalhava. Não que ele não gostasse de lá, muito pelo contrário, mas às vezes é bom ouvir algum assunto divertido. Era bom que ele tivesse algum amigo que o fizesse rir não de situações embaraçosas que aconteceram com um ou outro cara, mas de coisas do dia-a-dia.

Quando Sai chegou ao seu destino, porém, todo seu bom humor e otimismo acumulado naquele dia foram para o ralo. A casa de Pein não era muito longe da sua, um pouco apenas. Pein era cantor de uma banda de rock e membro de uma gangue, era bem respeitado no bairro onde moravam e era conhecido nos bairros vizinhos.

Conheceram-se numa casa de show e Sai realmente se sentiu atraído por ele assim que ele botou os olhos em Pein. Com o Pein aconteceu o mesmo, o problema era que o sentimento que Sai nutria por Pein era de gratidão, carinho e atração. Apenas. Amor não estava incluído nessa lista. Agora, o sentimento de Pein por Sai era realmente amor e quando, numa relação, os níveis de sentimentos estão desiguais a coisa toda só tende a afundar. Pessoas acabam se machucando, se machucando de forma que se pode evitar. Sai no final das contas, estava apenas resolvendo tudo aquilo.

Tocou a campainha e não demorou muito para o ruivo aparecer, sorrindo pela visita de Sai. Um sentimento de remorso e culpa se formou em seu estomago, mas uma vez que ele decidira aquilo, não podia voltar atrás e nem queria. Quando ele entrou, apenas disse a Pein que queria conversar antes mesmo que este tentasse lhe beijar e acabar descobrindo de forma abrupta o que aquela visita se tratava. Sentaram-se no sofá, Pein acendeu um cigarro, mas Sai preferiu ao fazer o mesmo. Aliás, ele realmente queria ser rápido.

- Nós não podemos mais fazer isso... – Sai disse, sério, olhando nos olhos acinzentados do ruivo.

- Como assim? Isso o que?

- Isso, Pein. Você sabe que não. Você nutre sentimentos por mim que eu não posso corresponder. Eu tenho carinho por você e só. E você me ama. E tem que me esquecer.

- Sai... – Pein sorriu. – Vamos ser razoáveis... Do que você está falando?

- Vamos terminar isso que temos. Vamos terminar e assim você pode me esquecer. Você não merece isso. Eu não sinto o mesmo que você e não vejo sentido nisso.

Então Sai notou a expressão triste que o rosto do ruivo esboçou. Ele havia entendido e Pein era um homem orgulhoso, poucas vezes havia se humilhado em sua vida e todas elas havia sido por causa de Sai. Mas então ele entendera, não podia forçar alguém ficar com ele, não podia se humilhar. Ele apenas murmurou para que Sai fosse embora. E mesmo que sentisse um sentimento de culpa, Sai sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. A coisa não fazia sentido, não iria melhorar e agora ele havia posto naquilo tudo um ponto final.

Sai colocou as mãos no bolso e, em vez de pegar ônibus foi pra casa andando. Precisava pensar um pouco e depois de algum tempo, sentiu-se aliviado. Sorriu e olhou para o céu de novo. Sai adorava olhar para o céu, quem sabe pintasse algum quadro com a neve caindo dó céu aquela tarde. Sorriu enquanto chegava em seu apartamento. Subiu as escadas, mas algo estava estranho, a porta estava aberta.

Quando Sai entrou, teve uma surpresa, tudo estava revirado. Os quadros que ele pintava, todos rasgados, suas tintas jogadas no chão. Seus CDs riscados, suas roupas, a maioria rasgada. A casa inteira estava uma bagunça, desde a cozinha até seu quarto. Ele pensou apenas em seu caderno que ele guardava desde a infância e em sua gata. Procurou-a por todo o apartamento, mas não a achou, provavelmente deveria ter fugido. Que bom, se Danzou tivesse a achado, ele teria matado-a. Sai procurou o dinheiro que ele guardava, mas por sorte, eles não haviam achado o fundo falso na cabeceira. Eles com certeza voltariam.

Merda!

Ele não poderia ficar ali, resolveu ligar pra alguém. Já havia excluído Pein da lista, seria horrível ter terminado com ele e simplesmente aparecer em sua porta pedindo por um lugar para ficar. Ligou pra vários amigos e conhecidos, mas todo mundo não poderia arranjar-lhe um lugar pra ficar. Até pediria para Naruto, seu mais novo amigo, mas primeiro ele não tinha seu telefone, segundo que Naruto não era tão intimo assim. Sai então ligou para sua amiga, Ino. Uma loira linda que era estilista. Ino era amiga de Sai desde que ele chegara em Tóquio.

- Ino? Oi. – Sai sorriu enquanto ouvia alguma coisa na outra linha. – Eu to bem também, eu sei que a gente nunca mais saiu. Uhum. Então... eu liguei porque preciso de um favor seu. Ah! Está morando com o Shikamaru? – Na hora a cara de Sai se fechou. Aquela era uma ótima noticia, mas isso significava que Sai não iria poder pedir aquele favor a ela. Merda! – Mas isso é ótimo. Enfim ele parou de ser um bunda mole e te chamou para morarem juntos. Só não vá se casar ainda, Ino. – Ele deu risada com algo que ela falou. – O que eu iria pedir? Ah, só perguntar se você pode me emprestar aquela jaqueta que você fez. Pode? Então depois eu passo aí e busco. Também te amo, beijo.

E agora? Que ótimo, parece que ninguém podia abrigá-lo por um tempo. Não podia gastar seu dinheiro porque quanto mais demorasse pra juntar, mais Danzou iria atormentá-lo e ele não podia ficar mais naquele apartamento porque agora o que faltava apenas era acordar com eles arrombando a porta no meio da noite e o matando. Perfeito, agora ele iria ser um sem teto. Sai ficara sem opções, precisava pensar em mais alguém. Até cogitou ficar na Atomic por um tempo, mas Orochimaro tentaria lhe assediar e Kabuto tentaria lhe matar pelo assédio de Orochimaro e no final das contas seu destino seria o mesmo.

_Lembrou-se apenas de uma pessoa._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando ele desceu do ônibus, já estava na área nobre da cidade. Carregava uma mala e uma mochila com tudo que dera pra salvar de sua casa, conseguiu também trocar a fechadura com um amigo que seu (que não pôde lhe ceder um espaço pra morar) e depois de trancar tudo e rezar para que não invadissem seu apartamento de novo, ele saiu.

Estava anoitecendo quando ele chegou ao prédio de luxo. As pessoas não olhavam para ele, porque Sai se vestia bem e não estava desesperado apesar de estar muito bravo. Realmente não queria ter que fazer isso, mas era isso ou morar na rua, e a segunda opção não era exatamente muito agradável. Caminhou até a portaria e o porteiro o deixou subir porque já conhecia seu rosto. É claro que o porteiro não imaginava o que Sai sempre fazia ali, provavelmente pensava que era algum parente distante ou então um amigo.

Assim que tocou a campainha, demorou um pouco para ser atendido. Começou a pensar que ele não estaria em casa e se isso acontecesse, Sai realmente teria que dormir na rua ou então na Atomic. Logo viu que a porta foi aberta e Itachi atendeu. Ainda estava com o terno e gravata o que significava que havia chegado do trabalho há pouco tempo.

- Bom, Itachi-san... – Sai sorriu enquanto Itachi o olhava sério e intrigado pelas malas. – Precisamos conversar.

_continua..._

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Hey, pessoal. Tudo bem com vocês? Gente, eu sumi, eu sei. Mas agora eu vou me dedicar as fics, de verdade. em duas semanas vou atualizar todas as minhas fics, já estou escrevendo o capítulo de outra fic e até amanhã, atualizarei mais duas fics minhas. Eu sei que eu já prometi antes, mas desse vez é verdade. '-' Não me matem. UHAUHHUAHUAHUA

Vamos comentar: primeiro que essa fic é a minha favorita, de verdade. Como é legal escrever ela. Eu a escrevi rápido porque eu estava com tantas ideias. Passei uma noite inteira escrevendo. EU AMO MUITO O SAI! Ele é demais, fala sério. O jeito dele com o Itachi é um charme. E o Itachi? Eu pegava muito, esse lemon que eu fiz dessa vez ficou muito demais. Eu o fiz na base dessa música: Bad Things do Jace. Alguém aí assiste True Blood? o/ Agora, fiquei com dó do Pein, mas ele não vai ser tão bonzinho nessa fic e eu sei que ele não combina com o Sai, é por isso mesmo que o Sai terminou com ele. Sai e Itachi rules. Deus, que casal mais foda. Eu estou apaixonada. De verdade. Tanto que na minha saga para atualizar as fics, essa fic foi a primeira, porque eu só pensava nela. Outra coisa: e Konan? Quero ideias sobre ela, porque eu quero fazê-la bem presente nessa história.

Agora outro ponto: NARUTO PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ APARECEU NUMA FIC MINHA. AEAEAE Sim, ele e o Gaara vão ser o segundo casal principal. Claro que mais para frente vou abordá-los com mais participação, mas é que se eu fosse me focar neles também, esse capítulo seria imenso, então eu tive que manter calma e deixar para a próxima. Deixa eu parar de falar porque eu já estou falando demais. Mas eu também amei o Naruto, beijos. Até a próxima, pessoal. Será que o Itachi aceitará o Sai em sua casa? Será que o Naruto irá rever o Gaara? Como será a história da Konan? E Pein, aceitará o chute que Sai lhe deu? Tudo isso no próximo capítulo. **Obrigada a todos pelos reviews. +_+ **

**Resposta aos reviews  
**

**Manolasis:** Ai, amo seus reviews. Você sempre é a primeira a ler mesmo. Essa fic virou meu xodó, só isso, mano. eu tenho tantas ideias que eu não consegui parar de escrever esse capítulo até que ficasse pronto, sinceramente. O Itachi é demais, eu queria um desse pra mim. E o Saiu é o meu amor, que lindo ele no final desse capítulo. E A CENA DE SEXO DELES? Quando eu lí, eu morri, cara. Muito lindo. O Itachi é tão foda, ele bravinho com a Empresa e tal. E adorei ele ser amigo da Konan. EStou amando muito.

Não reclame. u_u Semana que vem atualizarei Poison, cê vai ver. Eu estou muito inspirada então sai de baixo que postarei muito nas práximas semanas até que o cursinho comece. '-' Enfim, sis, amo você e eu amo suas reviews, sempre comente e leia.

**Otter Bat:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. O Itachi com o Sai simplesmente tem química, não tem como explicar. Eles dão muito certo e eu amo a personalidade de cada um. Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste e continue lendo e comentando, obrigada pela review. +_+

**Afuri:** Oh my fuckin' God! A internacional reader. I'm so happy for your review. HUAUHAUHAUHA If you like this fic I liked your review, when I read I stayed so happy. I love this shipper, really. They have, I don'y know, chemistry so is so easy, you know?  
Yes, this is my first yaoi fic and i never write a hentai before, and this fic was the first. I don't know if I'm doing it right, but I'm enjoyng. Yes, Pain with Sai it's not good, but now they are not together and Pain will start acting like the real Pain. You'll see. +_+  
I hope you don't stop reading, i loved your review and i hope to see more. UHAHUAHUA Thank you, and i'm glad that you enjoyed.

HUAUHAUHAUH That second one was my mistake. The real second is this one. +_+

**Grinjill:** Calma, aqui está a atualização. o.o UHAHUAUHUHAHUAHUA enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste do segundo capítulo e que continue a comentar. Beijos.

**Lana231:** Sim, foi o meu primeiro lemon e eu adorei. Que bom que você tenha gostado, mas na verdade, Itachi e Sai é fácil de se escrever, realmente. Eles combinam demais. +_+ Obrigada pela review, espero que continue lendo, beijos.

* * *

Diga o que achei deixando um  
**REVIEW**


End file.
